gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Alma Lopez
Alma Lopez ist die Großmutter von Santana und hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der Episode I kissed a girl and I liked it. Sie wird von Ivonne Coll 'dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Drei In Böse Klatsche wird sie von Santana erwähnt. Sie sagt ihre Großmutter sei keine nette Frau und versuchte sie in der Kindheit zu verkaufen. Santana hat bis zum Kindergarten gebraucht, um zu wissen, dass ihr Name nicht "Müllfresse" ist. Sie könnte jedoch auch eine andere Großmutter gemeint haben. thumb|left|Alma erfährt von Santanas SexualitätIn I kissed a girl and I liked it ist Santana bei ihr zu Besuch. Sie sagt ihrer Großmutter, dass sie unbedingt mit ihr reden will, daraufhin meint diese, wenn Santana schwanger sein sollte, wird sie sie mit einem Stuhl schlagen. Doch sie teilt ihr mit, dass sie lesbisch ist und Brittany liebt. Alma reagiert alles andere als erfreut und meint, dass es manchmal besser ist, wenn ein Geheimnis für immer eines bleibt. Santanas Aussage, dass sie immer noch der selbe Mensch wie vor einer Minute sei beruhigt sie nicht und will, dass sie nun das Haus verlässt. In dem Moment verlässt sie den Raum und lässt Santana weinend zurück. In Auf dem Weg meint Santana, dass sie sich wünscht, dass ihre Abuela sie eines Tages wieder liebt. In Zukunft voraus erwähnt Santana ihre Abuela, weil sie ihre Sexualität nicht akzeptiert. Maribel ist deswegen enttäuscht, schüttelt es dann aber ab. 'Staffel Vier' In Licht aus äußert Santana, dass ihre Abuela sie in den Ballettunterricht gesteckt hat, weil sie so ein Wildfang war. 'Staffel Fünf' In Tina in the Sky with Diamonds erwähnt Santana Dani gegenüber, dass ihre Eltern mit ihrer Sexualität gut klarkommen und sie lieben egal was sie ist, während bei ihrer Großmutter das Gegenteil der Fall ist. 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|Alma erhält Besuch von BrittanyIn Was die Welt jetzt braucht diskutieren Brittany und Santana darüber, Alma zur Hochzeit einzuladen. Santana ist sich unsicher und erklärt, dass sie früher mit ihrer Großmutter immer Hochzeit gespielt hat, gekleidet und ihre Abuela fragend, wen sie heute heiraten wird. Darauf foglt kurze, traurige Stille, bevor Santana fortfährt, davon geträumt zu haben, sie "heulend" bei ihrer Hochzeit zu haben sowie ihr zu vergeben und sie zu haben, weil sie ihre Großmutter ist. Doch sie weiß auch, dass wenn sie ihre Abuela bei ihrer Hochzeit haben würde, es bedeuten würde, Brittany nicht zu haben, die sie immer wählen würde. Daraufhin besucht Brittany Alma in einem Krankenschwesterkostüm. Die beiden reden und sehen sich eine Seifenoper an, als Alma Brittanys Verlobungsring sieht und sie über ihren Ehemann ausfragt. Brittany erklärt, dass sie nur verlobt ist und Alma fragt weiter, ob Leidenschaft und Feuer in ihrer Beziehung ist, was Brittany bejaht. Anschließend wird Alma von ihr zu "Fondue For Two" eingeladen, wo Brittany davon redet, durchzubrennen. Alma ist dagegen und droht ihr, sie lebendig zu häuten, sollte sie das tun, da die Hochzeit ein Tag zum Feiern ist und sie von der Familie umgeben sein sollte, um das Glück zu teilen. Santana sieht die Webshow und thumb|left|Alma bei Fondue For Twoist ungläubig. Alma wird von Brittany in die Aula geführt, wo Santana mit den Absolventen und New Directions Alfie für sie singt. Nach dem Song werden die drei Frauen allein gelassen und reden. Alma möchte wissen, woher sich Brittany und Santana kennen und erfährt, dass ihre Enkelin Brittanys Verlobte ist. Alma fühlt sich ausgetrickst und Brittany erklärt, dass sie es getan hat, weil sie Santana liebt und alles für sie tun würde. Diese erzählt, wie Alma ihr beigebracht hat, eine starke, unabhängige Frau zu sein sowie dass Brittany die Liebe ihres Lebens ist und ohne sie nicht existieren kann. Alma lehnt iihre Bitte ab, zur Hochzeit zu kommen und erklärt, dass sie Santana zwar liebt, aber nicht ihre Sünde. Des Weiteren entschuldigt sie sich dafür, sie zu enttäuschen, doch sie hat sie zu erst enttäuscht. Als sie gehen will, meint Brittany, dass die New York Times behauptet ,der Grund für das Wachsen von homosexuellen Ehen sei der, dass die ältere Generation stirbt und sie normthumb|Alma redet mit Santanaal sind und darauf warten, dass sie gehen, weil sie nerven. Alma ist wegen der Worte schockiert und fragt Santana, wie sie es zulassen kann, dass Brittany so mit ihr redet, doch ihre Enkelin nimmt nur die Hand ihrer Verlobten und erwidert, dass das, was sie haben, liebe ist und sie Brittany liebt. Santana ergänzt, dass Brittany nun ihre Familie ist und wenn das bedeutet, dass ihre Abuela geht, sie das in Kauf nimmt, worauf Alma geht. Später wird sie noch erwähnt, als Brittany zu Santana meint, es zu bereuen, so mit Alma geredet zu haben, doch Santana sieht das anders und ist stolz auf sie, meinend, dass sie keinen Ärger für ihre Abuela empfindet, sondern Mitleid. thumb|left|AussöhnungSie wird in Eine Hochzeit von Sue zu Brittanys und Santanas Hochzeit gebracht, die den beiden erklärt, dass sie Alma aufgesucht hat, da sie beide nicht zu der Hochzeit eingeladen sind und wendet umgekehrte Psychologie an, indem sie sich auf Dinge bezieht, die Leute Homosexuellen antun. Alma findet das schrecklich und meint, dass sie zwar nicht damit einverstanden ist, was Santana tut, aber falsch lag und Familie das Wichtigste auf der Welt ist. Sie möchte nicht die Person sein, die ihr Schmerz bringt und daher wichtige Dinge verpassen. Santana thumb|Alma tanzt mit Maribelerwidert, dass auch sie nicht an die Dinge glaubt, welche Alma sagt, sie sie aber einfach vermisst hat. Ihre Abuela gibt das zurück und die beiden umarmen sich. Brittany ist glücklich und meint dass Sue ihr Glücksbringer ist und schließt sich der Umarmung an. Daraufhin ist sie mit Maribel bei der Zeremonie und sieht ihre Schwiegertochter glücklich an, als Burt den beiden Paaren dankt, und diese bittet aufzustehen um zu heiraten. Auf dem Empfang tanzt sie mit Brittany während Hey Ya! und mit Maribel während Our Day Will Come. Trivia *Es kann angenommen werden, dass sie aus der Dominikanischen Republik ist, da deren Flagge in I kissed a girl and I liked it auf ihrem Kühlschrank zu sehen ist. Des Weiteren hängt ein Bild von Santana dort. *Santana erwähnt, dass Alma nur den "univision"-Kanal sieht. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:Eltern